Episode 1 (Completed) Lex + Clark FanFic
by wamdue-castle
Summary: Episode 1 of my Clark & Lex FanFic, Epiosde 2 depends on how nice you people are, when you review it
1. Episode 1: Part 1

Lana, Lex and Clark are sitting in the cafe drinking coffee, Lana and Clarke are sitting on a small sofa, with Clark stroking Lanas hair. Lex checking his mobile in a small chair oppoiste them.   
A waitress comes over and asks "Do you guys want another round?"  
Clark looks at his watch "No thanks ive got to get back to the farm in 5minutes, I will pay for mine sepearte."  
Lana syas "Yeah, Ill stay for one more."  
Lex looks up from checking his mobile "Yeah Ill have a regular de-caff, oh Clark dont worry about the bill this ones on me."  
Clark looks up from stroking Lana's hair "Thanks Lex, Id ask if your sure, you can afford it, but thats kind dumb."  
Lana "Yeah Lex, how rich are you?"  
Lex answered "Well, its not exactly my money you know, besides Ive earned every penny of it, being a boss isnt easy you know."  
"So a coffee and a regular de-caff then." the waitress said, writing it in her notebook."  
"Yeah", Lana said "Hows the B.O.S.S. anyway."  
"As moddy as ever, I should have left when you did.the waitress replied "Ill go get get your coffees, Ill phone u later tonight Lana, get together for a girly chat."   
The waitress picked up the emptys and went off to make the coffee. A couple of minutes later, Clark looked at his watch again, put his jacket on.  
"Lana, could you please move, as I have to go soon?" Clarke asked  
Lana got up and set at the other end of the sofa, letting Clark get up "Yeah sure."  
"See you tonight Lex, oh and dont worry about my parents Ive told them Im going to Lanas." Clark replied "Oh Lana is it ok, if I tell my parents that Im with you tonight."  
"Yeah sure, but you know you should have asked me first." Lana said wagging her finger, "Anyway what are you to guys getting up to, which you cant tell your parents about?" Lana asked "Um, Lex and Clark, oh thats a sick thought, I am so dirty minded." Lana thought to her self  
"Dont worry its nothing like, what I think your thinking." said Clark smiling at Lex.   
Lex smiled back, Clark and Lex looked at each other for a moment, not knowing why they were looking the just were.  
"Well Im going now" said Clark standing up, "Oh god. Lana me and you are gonna have to go get me some new jeans soon, these are jsut to tight." Clark said rubbing some cookie crums over his front.  
"Yeah sure, next week" Lana said not sounding thrilled at that idea.  
Clark left the cafe and rode his new bike home. The waitress bought Lex and Lana there coffes and Lana agreed to meet her that night.  
"Im betting theres a good reason why you dont take Clark to get some new jeans?" Lex asked Lana.  
"Yeah they is, how would you know anyway?" Lana replied curious as how Clark had noticed.  
"Well Clarks asked you that two monts ago, I think you just like seeing him in tight jeans." Lex replied  
"Oh and you dont." Lana said. "I saw the way you watched him work out of her just now."  
Lex looked uneasy and rushed into a reply "I dont fancy him if thats what your thinky."  
"You so do, if not how come you keep showering him with gifts. I cant rember the last time he paid for his own coffee round here." Lana said.  
"Look you got me all wrong." Lex said looking shocked and sounding very worried. "Besides he totally digs you."  
"Well I know for a fact that hes faking it with me." Lana said.  
"How do you know that?" asked Lex "Not that I care or anything."  
"You totally care." said Lana "Well ok ill tell you a girly secert "If a guy loves me he strokes your hair one way and smoothly, and if he doesnt he strokes it the other way and not as smoothly. When Clark is around you he strokes my hair alot, and not in a nice way if you know what I mean."  
"Ok so he storkes your hair diffrnt when im around, that cant mean anything.Besides why tell me this, evne if me and Clark did get together I dont have any hair to stroke." Lex said trying very hard to let anything slip.  
"Yeah ok, Ill give you the no hair bit. But I'm gonna give you some advise when it comes to Clark." said Lana "Not that you care of course."  
"Ok what is this peice of advice?" Lex asked "Just for fun of course."  
"Tell him!" Lana said "Hes coming to your house tonight, I suggest you tell him and make your move."  
"You know I might just do that." said Lex fanily admiting his feelings to Lana. "Could you help me in some way?"  
"Yeah, just before he goes to yours ill ring him and tell him with me and Whiteny are engaged." Lana offered.  
"You are a thing of true evil." said Lex "Almost as good as me."  
  
End Of Part 1  
  
To read more and discuss this FanFic click your browser here http://communities.msn.co.uk/BuffyFanFicFromAnotherWorld/trojanboysfanficclarkelex.msnw 


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

Part 2  
  
The Clark Farm Kitchen.  
  
Clark comes down the stairs in his jeans and a new shirt, hes doing his hair making himself look all nice.   
"How do I look Mom?" Clark asked his mother has he came downstairs and entering the kitchen.  
"Well I see you and Lana are off for another date that isnt a date again." Marhta said teaseing her son. "Where is it this time Paris, New York, London?"  
"Well as much as I would love to take Lana to paris, I would have to be able to fly and then turst her enough to tell her that I can fly. Hay I wonder if thats one of my powers?" Clark said fiding wiht his hair, while eating some toast.  
"Ok, lets not get over excited son, I dobut very much flying is one of you specail powers." came his farthers voice from the other room. "Plus we humans have things called airoplanes, I know they not exactly fast or safe, but they are good vechiles. Anyway Paris is sort of Honeymoon material not 2nd date."  
Suddenly the phone rang Martha picked it up "Hey Clark its Lana for you, hope the big date isnt off." she said handing the phone to her son.  
"Clarke Ive got something to tell you, but first of all I would jsut like to say that you can still use me as your cover stroy for tonight." siad Lana on the other end of the phone.  
"Yeah ok, shoot whats so important you had to ring me?" Clark asked puzzled at what was happening.  
"Clark there is no easy way to tell you this, so Im gonna just come right out with it. Me and Whitney are engaged." said Lana half wishing it was true, half thinking about how good it was the Clark had Lex to speak to.  
"Wow ok, Im gonna go now, see you in 5 ok." said Clark very shocked at the news he had just heard.  
Clark put the phone down and put his jacket on, Clark was just about to leave when Martha asked "What did Lana say?"  
"Oh nothing important mom. Im just popping round to..." Clark paused almost saying Lex, but then remeber the cover story. "Im just gonna pick Cloe up."  
Johnathon looked at Martha they both seemed very confused and worried "Hey Clark are you sure your ok?" Johnathon asked. He looked round to see Clark but Clark had already left "Damm I hate it when he does that running at light speed thing."  
"Young love." Martha said slighty worried but putting a brave face on "Im sure things will sort them selves out."  
Clark arrived at Lexs gate, and buzzed the intercom "Hey Lex its me Clark let me in." Clark spoke into the intercom slighty tearful.  
"Oh Clake this is Louthor securtiy, not Lexs personall line you know" came a voice thought the intercom.  
"Oh, yeah sorry sir, im just kinda out of it at the moment." Clark replied  
"Ok Clark, seeing as how you round here like everyday, Ill cut you a break and let you in. If Master Louthor is not happy dont tell him thought, I like this job. said the voice though the intercom, which was followed by a buzz noise and the gates opening.  
"Thanks." Clark said as he let go of the intercom and walked up the drive to the front door.  
Lex leans over and has a quick look at the CCTV camera TV of the gate. He sees Clark walking up the drive. Lex got up and put some clothes on, he put the photo of Clark back in his bedside cabinet and left his bedroom, and headed towards the kitchen. "Well tonights the night Lex baby, either you tell him now or you never do." Lex said to himself as he entered the kitchen.   
The kitchen was full of blokey type snacks ready for the game on PayPerVeiw. Lex had given all his maids the night off so he picked a bowl up and started to take it into the TV room. Suddenly the door bell rang Lex put the bowl down on a sideborad and answered the door "Oh hey Clark, what are u doing here, thought you had a date with Lana tonight." Lex joked as Clark walked in.  
"No, thats just the cover stroy remeber." said Clark noticing the joke and smiling.  
Lex smiled back, picked up the bowl up, ushered Clark in to the TV room. Clak checked himself in the mirror as they went by and aksed Clark "So when are you and Lana gonna get together?" as if he didnt already know the answer.  
"Well I don think thats gonna happen now she an Whitney are kinda..." Clark stopped still not believeing it had happend.  
"Well!" said Lex "What has she gone and done this time."  
"Shes engaged to Whitney. Ok." Clark shouted out quickly "Wow now Ive siad it, it doesnt sound that bad, guess its the company."  
Clark and Lex entered the TV room and siad down in front of the 21inch Digtail Widescreen Sourround Sound TV system. Lex put he match on, it had just started and so the two of them watched the first half saying very little, drinking and eating junk foood apart from to shout when the team scroed a goal. The Half-Time whistle blow and the adverts started, Clark saw one which featured a girl who reminded him of Lana advistign a engagment ring.  
"Lex, dont you think that girl looks like Lana?" said Clark.  
"No I think its jsut you buddy." Lex replied   
"Tell me will I ever get over her, resuce me from my deep pit of misery and sorrow." Clark bleeded flashing his eyes at Lex.  
"Well I cant promise you all those things, I know better than most that money cant buy you love." Lex replied going all deep and meaningful.  
"Tell me Lex who do you love." Clark asked cleary drunk at this stage, laying all over the sofa, his shirt had come off during the jumping up when a goal was scored.  
"Clark, Im gonna be honset with you." said Lex its the best way.  
"Well why not everyone else is today." said Clark   
"Well Clark, when you bought me back the first face I saw was you, and since then ive fallen in love with you." Lex leaned over and took the rest of Clake shirt off.  
Clark set up looked at Lex, learned into him and the two started to kiss.  
Suddenly Johnathon worked in "Clark, me and your mother were worried about you so we phoned Lana..." Johnathon saw what was happening and stopped dead in his tracks. "Clark!" Johnathon shouted.  
  
End of Part 2 


End file.
